


Survive the Night

by Mara_Jade101



Series: The Afton Incident [7]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Please comment and enjoy., Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: And I'm back.So is Trinity Smith.If you know who they are, please do not spoil.
Relationships: none at the moment
Series: The Afton Incident [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754695





	Survive the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libraryadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/gifts).



> Trinity Smith is back. They are a gender fluid character of mine that I recently made up.
> 
> Pronouns- she/her, He/him, they/them
> 
> Also, hold on to your hats, cause it's a doozy.

Trinity Smith rolled off of Matthew's limp form and winced in pain as they collapsed on the floor. Their head was hurting as much as their injured leg, and that was... probably sprained. They attempted to move their leg and winced again. _'Yeah, definitely sprained.'_

Oscar gave them a worried look. "You okay?"

Trinity sat up straight and gave them a tight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get over it." They looked away from the spirit and whispered to themself "I always do..."

Oscar nodded carefully as Matthew sat up with a loud rattling sound as the dead body scraped against its insides. Trinity winced at the sound and asked "Do you want me to take your bodies out?"

Jennifer's head jerked up from her self-examination and stared at them. "...are you serious? You would do that for us?"

Trinity nodded. "Absolutely. You shouldn't be stuck in there, especially after everything you've done for us."

Oscar grinned. _"Let's try to make it right!_

_We don't wanna start a fight._

_And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright._

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight._

_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"_

The three other spirits joined in as Trinity picked up an old fire ax off of the black-and-white checkered floor and hefted it over their shoulder. " _Let's try to make it right!_

_We don't wanna start a fight._

_And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright._

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight._

_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"_

They brought the ax down on the Bonnie animatronic with a yell, and Oscar reappeared outside of the suit with a pop and a childish grin in his face. " _Hey there!"_ He said excitedly, wrapping his arms around Trinity's neck. " _How ya doin'?_

_Nice to meet you, are you new in town?_

_Don't think I've seen you before_

_It's great to see new faces around!_

_And if you like it_

_I can give a tour_

_Of our enchanting wonderland_

_New and improved without the doors!"_

Matthew appeared next to his friend a few seconds later. He shrugged and said _"There's no escape but then_

_Who would wanna leave?_

_It's a fantastical paradise_

_And it's not, make-believe!_

_I'm so glad to have an other member of the band_

_You're one of us now_

_So let me take you by the hand!"_

He grabbed their hand and pulled them towards a small room as Jennifer ran beside them. She suddenly stopped and elbowed Trinity, pointing at a small object resting on the floor. _"_ _But what is that I spy?_

_With my robotic eye?_

_I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!_

_Maybe he isn't everything that he seems_

_Time to investigate_

_What's underneath the seams!"_

Trinity let go of the fire ax as they glanced at Matthew for help. Noah ran in a few seconds later with Miles in his arms, and they sighed. They picked up the ax, held it high above their head, and swung down. Noah handed Miles to Jennifer and tackled Trinity in a hug. " _Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight_

_And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_

_Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight_

_And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"_

Something moved behind them, because Noah, Matthew, Oscar, and Jennifer all started backing away from them and towards a small door. Trinity slowly looked up at a white Fox-like creature and gulped. Bringing the ax in front of them, they held it defensively as the creature approached before swinging it down on its two heads. " _The nights_

_If you survive the nights_

_Oh, I'll take you away_

_To our enchanting land of play!"_

Matthew sighed as they approached. " _Forgive me for being suspicious_

_Mischief's not on my brain!_

_We're programmed to be pragmatic_

_If someone messes with the mainframe_

_It's not that we don't trust you_

_We do!_

_(We love you too)_

_It's just that, here's at Freddy's-_

_We have a few rules!"_

All of the kids suddenly tackled them in a hug and they smiled as they hugged them back. " _And if you break them_

_We will have to break you_

_Like you broke our hearts_

_We'll be forced to rewire you_

_And repair your damaged parts!"_

Noah let go of them and whispered " _Now, you wouldn't want that_

_And frankly, neither would I_

_But sometimes to do some good_

_You've gotta be_

_The bad guy!_

_In this world we play_

_We hope that you will stay_

_And we will throw a most_

_Electifying soirée_

_Formal attire is required_

_For you to take part_

_You've got some skin that needs_

_Removing before we start!"_

The lights began to flicker and Oscar groaned loudly. "He's trying to draw us out again." He complained.

Noah shrugged. "Shouldn't be that bad for us. We're free now."

_"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight_

_And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_

_Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight_

_And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_

_Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight_

_And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_

_Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight_

_And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright_

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"_

As the six slipped out of that last room, Miles tapped Trinity on the shoulder. They turned to the three-year-old as he whispered " _I'm sure you'll survive_

_Just don't break the rules_

_And play nice_

_And I'm sure we'll all get along_

_We'll be the best of friends_

_Forever…”_

They shivered at the sudden cold running down their spine and grabbed the door handle leading back into the stageroom. Jennifer gasped at the lone ghostly woman standing over the (partly) destroyed Funtime animatronics.

"...Miss Vanessa?"

**Author's Note:**

> Any more songs to recommend?
> 
> Please put them in the comments.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
